


A Hoped For Retribution

by Rookblonkorules



Series: Fragments [2]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Dark Thoughts, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, so I wrote this, there was not nearly enough dealing with the aftermath of Taylor in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookblonkorules/pseuds/Rookblonkorules
Summary: Rachel, Tobias and the aftermath of Taylor
Relationships: Rachel/Tobias
Series: Fragments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679563
Kudos: 16





	A Hoped For Retribution

**Author's Note:**

> This is short. It's not what I had planned for chapter two of this fic- the real chapter two took a backseat. But since this is simply a collection of shorter stories, it doesn't really matter.  
> I'm not sure about anyone else, but I was never satisfied with the closure we got in canon regarding the Taylor-Tobias arc. I loved The Test, don't get me wrong, but I think I would have liked to see a little more of Taylor. And more of how Tobias' trauma affected his ability to function.  
> And, again, not sure about anyone else, but I would have killed for a glimpse of how Ax or Jake felt during that. Rachel goes without saying, obviously, but I did think that we had more of an idea of how she felt about it all than anyone else.  
> This is just the start of me unpacking my emotions after this arc.

She hopes the Visser killed her. She hopes it was slow.

It’s cruel and vicious of her to wish that, but she doesn’t care.

It’s cruel and vicious, what was done to Tobias.

All the pain and terror Taylor made him endure- Rachel hopes the Visser made her feel it a hundred times over.

“Rachel…” She looks down, fingers pausing in their work carding through his hair. “I’m… I know you aren’t, but… I’m glad you didn’t do it.”

He doesn’t know how right he is.

Or maybe he does. 

Rachel’s lips tighten until they’re just a thin slash across her face. 

“I hope she rots in hell.” It’s the tamest thing Rachel can think of to say.

Tobias drags in a ragged breath and his shoulders tense. 

For a moment, Rachel wonders if she’s said the wrong thing. If she’s triggered something.

But Tobias lets out his breath. “I hope she does too,” he whispers. 

Rachel frowns.

Something about that feels wrong. Like Tobias shouldn’t be the one saying that.

She remembers what Tobias said-  _ this is the Yeerk who lost a prisoner. Leave her to Visser Three. _

At the time, she had felt cheated out of something. Victory or revenge. The two had merged until they were one goal within her. 

But she let her go. For Tobias.

_ Rachel. Be Rachel. Not her. _

His words.

And now she realizes that Visser Three offers a far sweeter retribution than she ever could. 

She closes her eyes and tries to pretend that imagining the Sub-visser’s screams isn’t music to her ears.


End file.
